Break Away
by NinjaBear007
Summary: Quinn has always hated her home, Santana had always been her rock, the one thing that keeps her sane dispite the hell her house is. Now, Quinn finds herslef falling for the one thing in her life that has made her feel safe, and her rock just so happens to be falling just as hard. Quinn/Santana. Faberry friendship and Puck/Santana broship. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I blame Tumblr for my new addiction to Quinntana. Honestly, I've shipped them in secret for a while, but after "I Do" and Tumblr, I just gave up trying to hide it. So I decided to give it a try and this is the outcome, it loosely cannon but expect it to be mostly AU. I hope you like it, and I would really love it if you would review, or even send me a private message with feedback if you want, I'm not picky. I apologize for any errors beforehand, my spelling is horrible. Enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

If they didn't live in the big house at the end of the stone driveway, she was sure the neighbors would be able to hear it, the yelling and busting of bottles on the wall along with whatever else her father decided was of no importance to him. Yes, she was sure that the neighbors would have been able to hear the commotion, they would have called the authorities, and maybe, just maybe, she could have been saved from the hell-hole that was her home. But then again, life wasn't fair. No, life wasn't fair, and happiness and love only existed in the movies.

At least that was what Quinn Fabray had come to realize ever since that first time she had been read the fairy-tale of Cinderella and her mother had told her that happy endings don't happen, that the only way you would get anything in life was to sacrifice, and at the age of sixteen, Quinn still wasn't sure if her mother had been talking to her small eight year old self about the book, or if she was actually talking about herself. She laid on her bed now, music turned up as load as her ear-phones would go, but somehow it still couldn't down out the sound of my father's anger. She sighed and rolled over on to her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head like she use to do as a child, but just like back then, it didn't help. Finally she stood up with an aggravated huff and she moved over to her desk and grabbed her phone, dialing the all too familiar number of her best friend, the one and only Santana Lopez.

Santana was in the living room playing with her little brother on the x-box when her phone started to ring, she picked it up and put it too her ear, holding it in place with her shoulder, "Hello" she said, her eyes never leaving the television screen. She found herself smiling softly when she hear the soft laughter of one of the only two people she actually enjoyed being with, "Oh hey Q".

She heard the laughter continue for a moment, "Let me guess, you're playing Call of Duty with Alex again aren't you?" she heard the blond say, obviously amused by her best friends addiction to the gory game she was currently playing.

"Die bitch!" the brunette shouted at the television, then she paused the game, which earned her a groan from Alex, and she started walking towards her room, "Well no duh Q, what else would I be doing? I'm bored out of my skull over here" she said sarcastically as she scaled the stairs and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She heard the other girl chuckle and she instantly was bombarded by a wave of butterflies in her stomach, Quinn was about to say something but was interrupted by a load clash, Santana instantly went into protective mood, she knew that sound, her father was obviously drunk again, and he sounded a little more pissed than normal, "Quinn, how fast can you sneak downstairs?" Santana asked, already grabbing her purse and iPod off the shelf.

"About five minutes," Quinn said cautiously, "why?" She heard the brunette on the other line moving about her room.

"Because I'm coming to get you" Santana stated simply, grabbing her jacket and leaving the room, calling out a quick goodbye to her mother. She walked out the front door and started her car, pulling out of the driveway and making her way to Quinn's house.

Quinn sighed, "San, I'm fine, really", she said, glancing out the window.

"No, your not, now get your shit and meet me outside Fabray" Santana said as she continued to drive.

Quinn rolled her eyes, but felt a small smile creeping onto her face at the thought of spending some alone time with Santana without Brittney around. It wasn't that she disliked Brit or anything, but sometimes she liked to spend time with her best friend alone. She grabbed her things, which mirrored that of the Latina's, and slipped downstairs, and out the front door. "I'll be waiting outside San, I'll see you when you get here" she said, ending the call.

"Ok Q, I'll be there in a minute" Santana got out before the blond ended the call, finishing her drive to the paler girl's house. She noticed a figure sitting on the stairs; the silhouette was easy for the brunette to recognize, she could tell that figure anywhere. She waited until the head cheerleader had slipped into her passenger seat before she finally gave the girl a rare soft smile, "Hello Barbie" she teased, pulling away from the blond's house.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Hello to you as well Satan" she teased back, buckling her seat belt and letting out a sigh of relief. Santana noticed the other girls distress and she waited until she had stopped at a stop sign before she put the car in park and she reached for the blonds face cupping her cheek and tilting it towards her own and looking her in the eyes.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Santana asked, searching the face in front of her with precision, "he didn't hurt you did he?" she said, her anger already starting to boil over.

Quinn shook her head lightly, "No, he didn't hurt me, I'm fine Tana, calm down" she said nonchalantly leaning into the caramel hand on her cheek. She offered Santana a smile, "So, where were you planning on taking me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Santana chuckled and removed her hand, turning back towards the road. "You a very patient one, aren't you?" she said sarcastically continuing her driving down the road. She turned to the blond and winked at her, "it's a surprise" she said.

Quinn pouted slightly and crossed her arms, "No fair" she muttered, leaning forward to turn on the radio, messing with it for a few moments before she finally found a song that she liked. She started humming softly as they continued to ride, trying to guess where the Latina was taking her by the direction she was taking, it wasn't until Santana had finally pulled into the parking lot that she even realized where they were, "We're going ice skating?" she asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

Santana laughed and pulled into a spot, "You bet your pretty ass we are" she stated getting out of the car. The two use to go ice skating all the time, in fact it was where the two first met, They hadn't even started school yet and the two accidentally knocked each other over. Santana still remembered how cute the blond was looked at four years old, blushing a deep red and apologizing every chance she got.

Quinn followed Santana out of the car and looked at the building, it had gotten older since she remembered it, and the paint had faded from the eggshell white to a slightly off gray color, nerveless, she was so excited to be back here with Santana that she hardly noticed. She turned to Santana grabbing her hand and almost dragging the brunette in behind her, "You're the greatest, did you know that?"

Santana allowed the blond to drag her, taking notice of how well their hands fit together, "Yeah, I know" she said with a smug grin, waving toward the counter when they had approached, "After you my lady" she said with a bow.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "such a gentle-woman you are" she said, paying for her skates and her ticket to enter, she waited by the door as Santana did the same, then she opened the door for the brunette, following her inside as she walked past.

Santana took a seat on a bench nearby, taking off her shoes and lacing up her skates, "alright Fabray, if I remembered correctly you use to be able to skate circles around my ass, so lets see if you still have game" she said as she finished with her skates winking at the blond who was finishing up her own lacing.

"Oh I have game Lopez" Quinn started, smirking at the brunette with a hint of a flirtatious undertone in her voice; she stepped out on to the ice, gliding across it effortlessly. Quinn watched as her friend eyed her curiously and followed suit onto the ice and circling the blond before she smirked and turned around skating backwards and motioning the blond to follow her with her finger. Quinn raised and eyebrow and skated closer to Santana, glancing behind her every few seconds to make sure one of the other little kids didn't bump into her, to be honest, she was impressed with the brunettes skill, she never could skate backwards.

Santana laughed when she saw a flicker of amazement flash in the hazel eyes before her, "What is it Fabray? You mean to tell me that you can't skate backwards?" Santana said, mock gasping and covered her mouth with her hand dramatically, "that's preposterous".

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever Hopez, as far as I'm concerned, I don't care that I can't skate backwards, after all I'm the captain of the Cherrio's" she said sticking out her tongue at her.

"Don't pull that captain crap on me Blondie" Santana started, "you're just another one of Sue's clon…." Santana however, didn't get to finish her sentence because while the pair had been bantering, Quinn forgot to check behind the Latina, and just as luck would have it, a little boy was skating toward the cheerleaders and he bumped into Santana, making her go crashing into Quinn.

Quinn chuckled as she lay on the ice for a moment, her eyes closed from the impact, "Well San, looks like I do have ladies 'falling' all over me don't I…" she said, opening her eyes and leaning forward, her voice trailing off and the smirk that had be on her lips fading away as she took in the pairs position. Sometime during the fall, Quinn's arms had wrapped around the brunettes waist, the Latina's were clenching to Quinn's shirt, and as Santana looked up, their faces were less then five inches apart.

Santana felt her breathing hitch in her throat at the close proximity between them. She glanced down at the blonds lips once then she looked back up to meet the pools of hazel that amazed her. "Um, I'm….I-I'm sorry" she stammered, her cocky attitude had receded and she felt her cheeks grow hot as she blushed profoundly and started to get up. She had been crushing on Quinn forever, but Quinn was strait and she was her best friend, so she just dealt with her feelings by herself, hoping that one day they would go away.

Quinn stopped her by tightening her arms around the brunette's waist, keeping her in place. She watched as Santana's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and soon deep brown eyes meet hazel. Quinn hesitantly brought her hand up to brush the tan cheek in front of her, which caused the Latina's eyes to widen.

"Q….what are you doing?" Santana asked nervously her heart rate picking up, she watched as Quinn searched her face, with something like a hint of amazement showing in the hazel orbs searching her face.

"Honestly…I don't know…" Quinn whispered, biting her lip slightly, "have you always been this beautiful?" she asked softly, meeting the brunettes gaze. She watched as the panic in Santana's eyes melted and she felt the brunette relax.

"Q…." Santana said, glancing back down to her lips quickly. She could feel herself moving forward, closing the distance between them slightly.

Quinn suddenly surprised Santana by covering the last few inches between them and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Santana was so shocked that for a moment, she didn't respond to the blonde's advancement; and when Santana didn't respond, Quinn pulled back, cursing herself inwardly for being so stupid. "I'm sorry" Quinn said, wiggling out from under Santana and skating over to the side of the rink, speeding over to the bench to swiftly take off her skates.

"Q, wait!" Santana yelled, getting up as fast as she could, for once, she hated that she had always had trouble getting up when she fell down. By the time she had made it back to the bench, all that she caught was the flash of golden locks as Quinn ran out the door, phone to her ear. Santana threw off her skates as quickly as she could and ran outside, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. As she burst through the doors she looked around for the blond, letting out a defeated sigh as she leaned against the wall and dropped her head in her hands.

Quinn kept walking down the street she was on, tears falling down her face silently as she walked toward the restaurant that she had told Rachel to meet her at. Sure, it was weird for her to be calling Rachel for a ride, but if it wasn't the short girl it would have been Puck, and she really didn't want him asking her a million questions. Rachel wouldn't, that was one good thing about her, when she could see that Quinn was upset, she wouldn't push her like usual. She waited outside until the diva pulled up, then she wordlessly got into the car.

Santana was already in her car, driving towards Brittany's house when she got the message; it was the first thing response that she had received from her friend since she had ran out. Santana had called the blonds phone at least ten times and sent her five text messages. As Santana glanced down and noticed that the message was from Quinn she quickly snatched up her phone and opened the message. "I'm sorry" was all that it said, and those two words broke Santana's heart more than anything else in the world. She was at a stop sign, thankfully, because with those two words, Santana finally realized why the blond reacted the way she did, she though that Santana didn't feel the same way.

"Nice fucking job Lopez, you know she has trust issues…" Santana said harshly to herself, letting her head drop to the steering wheel, "damit!" While Santana was dealing with her own problems, Rachel was taking a different route to Lima as she drove toward the Berry house, she glanced over at Quinn and she watched the blond cry softly as she looked out the window.

"Quinn….Quinn please, what happened? Did someone hurt you? That's all I need to know, just let me know you're not physically hurt" Rachel finally said, breaking the silence.

"No, Rach, nobody hurt me, I just did something stupid" Quinn muttered, still looking at the window. Rachel nodded and left the girl alone, she would open up when she was ready. Quinn just sat there quietly asking herself why she hadn't watched her actions, Santana would never talk to her again, she had crossed a line she shouldn't have, but why couldn't she get the kiss out of her mind?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Quinn and Rachel were both woken up by knocking on the door. Quinn groaned and pulled the pillow over her head, "Rach, I though your dads don't get back until tomorrow" she said as the knocking continued. Rachel's moan mimicked that of Quinn's as she got out of bed, sleepily stumbling to the front door and rubbing at her eyes while she let out a yawn.

"Daddy, why didn't you just use the….Santana?!" she said, having realized that it wasn't her father at the door, but the mocha skinned Cheerio, Rachel's face was shocked as she stared at the girl on her front porch, "what are you doing here….how did you even know where I live?" Rachel asked.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed past Rachel and into the house, "Puck told me, where is Quinn, Hobbit?" she asked, although her tone wasn't as spiteful as it usually was, she glanced towards the stairs and moved toward them only to be stopped by Rachel. Santana's face hardened and she glared at the shorter girl in front of her, "what the hell Treasure Trail? Move!"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and held her ground, "Santana, for one, you are in my house, so I will not tolerate the vulgar nicknames, if you do not wish to refer to by my first name, then you may use my last" she said with a determined expression.

To Rachel's surprise she watched as Santana cast another looking toward the stairs, her face anxious, "Ok, whatever Berry, now move" she said, trying to go around the girl but groaned when she was stopped again, "what now?"

Rachel searched the taller brunettes face for a moment, "no, not until you tell me what you want with Quinn" when the Latina opened her mouth, a spark of anger flashing in her dark eyes , Rachel held up a hand to stop her, "yes it is my business Santana, because Quinn called _**me**_ last night a sobbing mess, saying that she 'messed everything up', so I want to know why you're here Santana, because I don't ever want to see her that broken again" as she finished her statement, she watched as all of the fight drained out of the Latina.

"She was crying?" Santana said weakly, looking back towards the stairs, "Rachel, it's my fault, I made her misunderstand, and you have to let me go see her…"she pleaded, looking the diva in the eyes, "please"

Rachel nodded and moved aside, watching as Santana practically flew up the stairs, she knew that she didn't need to tell the cheerleader where her room was, it was hard not to notice.

As Santana reached the door that was obviously Berry's she opened it and peaked her head inside, seeing Quinn laying on her stomach, the pillow still on her head, "Was it your dads Rae?" the blond asked, leaning up when Santana didn't answer and freezing when she saw her best friend instead of her other shorter friend, "San?" she asked, visibly swallowing nervously.

"Hey Q…" Santana said as she walks into the room fully and closed the door behind her, leaning against it, afraid to move closer to the bed.

Quinn bit her lip and looked down at her hands, avoiding the other girls gaze, "is this the part where you tell me that 'it's not you, it's me' and you tell me that we should stay friends, because if that is what this is, I would rather you just leave…" she said keeping her eyes downcast.

"No, that's not what this is" Santana said honestly, searching the blonde's face when she looked up in surprise, "this is my, 'I'm an idiot for making you think I don't want you' speech actually"

Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "wait, you what?" she asked in disbelief, sure she had heard the other girl wrong.

Santana sighed and moved forward, sitting down on the bed beside Quinn and taking her hands in her own, "I said, I want this, I want you Q" the Latina said, stressing each statement and holding the hazel gaze beside her.

Quinn blinked, "you do?" she asked in a daze, she was sure she was dreaming, and at any time now, Rachel would wake her up with her singing in the shower, causing the blond to have to face reality.

Santana reached and cupped the pale cheek in front of her, "more thank you will ever know Quinn" she said softly, leaning forward and brushing her lips gently over the other girls.

Quinn closed her eyes, resting her forehead against Santana's, "God I hope I don't wake up" she whispered, "please tell me I'm not dreaming San"

Santana chuckled and pulled back so she could look into the hazel orbs she wanted to get lost in, "it's not a dream Q, unless we are both dreaming" she said with a smile and she kissed the blond again. She felt pale arms encircle her waist and she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck, trying to bring her closer. She felt Quinn's tongue slip out and run across her bottom lip and she eagerly granted the other girl entrance, moaning softly when she got her first taste of Quinn.

Quinn felt her whole body ignite when she heard the soft moan escape the brunette's lips and she fought back her own moan, massaging the other girls tongue with her own dominating the kiss easily. She pulled back when her lungs burnt from their need of oxygen, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath, "wow" she breathed.

Santana smiled and leaned forward to peck the blonde's lips quickly, "you're not too bad Fabray" she teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm awesome Lopez, admit it" she said smirking. She stood up then, stretching her limbs, laughing when she noticed the other cheerleader eyeing her abs when her shirt ross with her stretching, "Hey San? You can put your tongue back in your mouth now…" she said as she pulled her shirt back down and held out her hand.

Santana shrugged, "just enjoying the view" she said as she took the blonds hand, letting her lead her out of the room and down the stairs, "where are we going?" she asked.

Quinn laughed, "I fixing you breakfast of course" she said as she lead Santana into the kitchen, smiling at Rachel who was drinking a fruit smoothie at the island, raising her eyebrow at the pair.

"I'm guessing you two worked out your issues…" Rachel said, a hint of a smile shadowing her lips.

Quinn's smile only brightened, "yep we sure did, are you hungry Rach?" she asked, opening up the fridge as Santana took a seat opposite of Rachel at the island.

"Sure Quinn, that would be greatly appreciated" Rachel said as she watched the blond start getting out the utensils she needed to prepare omelets, she looked over at Santana while Quinn had her back to the brunettes and mouthed, "nice job" flashing a thumbs up.

Santana felt her own mouth turn into a grin as she watched Quinn cooking, "yep, I finally got it right this time" she whispered the diva. She had a feeling that things were finally going to get better for her, or so she hoped.


End file.
